The photograph
by Moongrim
Summary: Mon-El finds an old photo in one of Kara's books. During season 2. Kara/Mon-El pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**The photograph**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own neither Supergirl nor its characters.**_

 _ **Rating: K+/T**_

 _ **Spoilers: during season 2.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I'm French, so english is not my native language and I want to say a huge "THANK YOU" to Sonia/ Ania1982_ , who helped me with the translation. This is the english version of my fic "La photographie".**_

 _ **In my story, I also refer to an old but famous movie (1990): "Ghost" with Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore and Whoopy Goldberg ... Ah ah ah ah ! If you don't know this movie, act like Mon-El and watch it!**_

 _ **And of course, I'm waiting for your comments!**_ _ **Enjoy!**_

OooooooO

Mon-El wiped away his tears discreetly. He had tried everything not to cry even remembering the funniest moment of these past months - like that boozy evening at the bar last week. Winn had thrown a dart, while whistling the "Lord of the Rings" main theme, bragging about being more talented than a certain ''Legolas''. Of course, the dart had finished two good meters from the target but a few centimeters from J'onn's head.

When Kara had announced the afternoon TV program, he had been rather enthusiastic: they were going to watch Eliza's favorite movie. The scientist had shown it to Kara when she was a teenager. And when Mon El had asked his girlfriend the title, she had proudly announced "Ghost."  
He had giggled and Kara had given him an annoyed look.

-Ghost, he had simpered, so… it's a ghost story…

-You're gonna love it, this movie is beautiful, she had retorted.

-With ghosts ...he had repeated, not really convinced.

Kara had sighed before settling beside him on the sofa with her bowl of popcorn.

-Let's watch the movie and we'll talk about it afterwards, she declared triumphantly.

And of course, she had won. She was certain that he would succumb to Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore's tragic love story. And she had not been disappointed. He had remained silent during the whole movie. Even in front of Whoopy Goldberg's clowning. Not an ounce of sarcasm, not a single exasperated sigh when he had seen the overdone romantic scenes. He could not help but clasp Kara's hand a little harder when, at the outcome, the hero had confessed his eternal love before disappearing into the white light.

So, at the end of the credits, he got up without a word and went straight to the bathroom. Kara, a little surprised at the start, displayed a small victorious smile before bringing her empty bowl into the kitchen. She heard the water flow.

-Are you OK? She asked, with a false naïve tone.

Mon-El joined her in the kitchen.

-Why is it so difficult for some people to confess their true feelings and say things clearly?

Kara was caught off guard. Mon-El continued without giving her time to respond.

-And what does "Ditto" mean?

-Oh hmm ... It's like "me too". I think Sam prefers to say it because ... well, he has a hard time expressing that kind of "thing".

Mon-El stared at her and Kara suddenly felt uneasy.

-I see, he finally answered before taking the bowl from the young woman's hands and depositing it in the sink.

OoooooooooO

Seeing Mon-El go to work was becoming more and more difficult for Kara. The daily update of her blog couldn't compensate for the loss of her position as a journalist at CatCo. She missed the office and she missed her colleagues (she had seen James less and less since he had put on the Guardian's suit). She even regretted Snapper and his perpetual reproaches. So she had called Alex to find out if she was willing to spend the evening with her. Since she and Maggie have been dating, her sister was also much less available. And that was understandable. She, herself spent much of her free time with Mon-El and she had to admit that she loved it. She began to think once again about the conversation they had had in the afternoon, about the movie. The discomfort she felt when Mon-El had spoken about sharing ones feelings came back titillating her.

 _Her boyfriend had already declared her love._ _Twice ._ _The first time, just after the Livewire incident, she had rejected him. And the second time, after he had confessed being the prince, she had simply broken up with him unceremoniously. She had realized her mistake only when the Music Meister had_ _dragged_ _them, Barry and_ _herself_ _, in this epic "musical" adventure. Once back to reality, Barry proposed Iris, and she ..._

Kara sighed before sitting on her bed.

 _She had_ _simply_ _forgiven him and acted like if he had never pronounced the three fateful words. Why was it so hard for her to_ _say_ _it when Mon El didn't hesitate_ _to take the plunge_ _?_

A knock on the door almost startled her. Alex had arrived. Maggie was to attend one of her colleague's retirement party so the eldest Danvers had accepted the invitation of the youngest. When Kara opened the door, Alex raised the lid of the box she held in her hand to proudly present no less than eight appetizing cupcakes to her host.

\- Tada ! Little sweetness for sister's night! She shouted happily before coming in. So what is the program? She asked, placing the box on the counter. Are we going out to see a movie? A movie at home? Are we going to the bar?

-Yes, we could stay here and watch a movie actually. It's starting to become a habit for me, Kara sighed.

-Okay, so you make me come here to spend the evening with you and you are grumpy! What's the problem? Come on, tell me! Alex added, urging his sister to sit in front of her with a hand wave.

Kara complied as Alex grabbed two beers in the fridge.

-I miss my work at CatCo.

-You do not have a minute to yourself at the DEO.

The young woman opened the bottle stretched by Alex and took a sip before answering.

-I thought that being Supergirl and protecting the inhabitants of National City would be enough, but ... I loved being a reporter, I loved working there even with Snapper yelling at me all the time. I don't know ... Something is missing in my life.

Alex looked at her kindly.

-I understand.

-Mon-El keeps telling me that my "blob" is sensational, he says that he is proud of me and that I will find another journalist job soon when other press groups will realize my talent. But…

-Mon-El would go and get you the moon if you asked him to, Alex laughed. He's madly in love with you. But that doesn't mean he's wrong, she snapped at once. I rather agree with him on that one. You are talented.

Kara's face closed a little more and Alex noticed.

-Is everything going well with him? I mean, did he finally moved in with you or ...?

-No, Kara replied a little more hastily than she would have liked. Uh ... well he spends a lot of time here but his stuffs are still at the DEO. We want to ... take our time.

-We want or YOU want ?

Kara lowered her eyes without answering as Alex swallowed a sip of beer.

-Look, you have been circling each other for eight months. You have been kidnapped by Cadmus. You escaped death several times. You dated each other. You discovered that he was a prince. You broke up. You have been thrown into a virtual world from wich Mon-El's fairy tale kiss pulled you out. You finally reconciled and had to face a "possessive mother-in-law"... Phew! I think "complicated" is the right word to characterize your relationship.

Kara looked at her reproachfully.

-You're cynical, the younger Danvers said.

-I am realistic, replied the elder. Listen, you two are superheroes - at least you are one - and he is "learning". And the least we can say is that your relationship started in a very intense way. But everyone had figured out that you, Kara, were feeling much more for Mon-El than you wanted to admit in the beginning ...

-What do you mean by everyone? Kara said in an offended tone.

-Everyone except you.

Kara opened her mouth to reply but no argument came into her mind to contradict her sister. Instead, she sighed again and grabbed a cupcake in the box and took a major bite out of it. Alex smiled victoriously.

-So, movie night, Alex switched and headed for the living room.

She sat down on the sofa and saw a DVD box on the coffee table in front of her.

-Come on! Ghost? Really? Alex exclaimed, swallowing a sip of beer.

-Mon-El and I watched it this afternoon. I help him improve his film culture, the kryptonian justified herself, and I can say he enjoyed it very much ... He even cried.

Alex burst out laughing before she recovered herself in front of her sister's disapproving gaze.

-Sorry ... But that's not surprising. This is the most tearful story I know! He stood no chance! I don't know why you and mom persist to watch it over and over again. Thank God, I escaped this monthly torture by going to the medical school! Even J'onn would have shed a little tear if he had seen it, I'm sure,...

-Alex… Kara objected.

-Ok, I'll stop.

-Mon-El is in his bookworm period. He devoured the whole Harry Potter saga in a week. After his Shakespeare and History of the United States phases, he now plunges into the great love stories of literature!

-He's too cute, Alex joked again.

This time Kara laughed with her sister.

\- Judging by the empty space on my shelf, I can tell that, before leaving, he has taken " Pride and Prejudice", the young woman added, pointing to the row of books under the television.

-Nice program for him! Well then what will it be for us? Alex grew impatient. Mad Max or Kill Bill?

Kara rolled her eyes.

-Whichever you want, she sighed, before falling into the couch next to her sister, who was already beginning to rub her hands.

-Very good, Hi Tarentino ! Alex jubilated.

OOooooooOOO

The bar was packed. Mon-El really appreciated saturday nights effervescence. It reminded him somewhat of the festivals once held at the palace on Daxam, except that, here on Earth, he was serving people instead of being served. The room just looked like an intergalactic Babel tower and he almost felt home again - a much more appreciable version of his home. Mon-El was very fond of his work. He liked to chat with customers and his good mood had made him the favorite bartender to the regulars, especially to the alien females. After he had been preparing cocktails for two hours in front of an openly flirting bunch of admirers, he told Rachel that he was finally taking his break. He went to isolate himself in a corner a little way out of the room and carefully observed the cover of the book he had borrowed from Kara's in the afternoon. A small smile appeared on his lips and he wanted to start reading immediately when he realized that there was something between the pages. He opened the book and found a photograph of Kara and James. The two friends were side by side, smiling with complicity. They both seemed to be at CatCo.

He smiled in turn. Kara was dazzling. She wore a blue blouse and her loose hair cascaded on her shoulders. When was this photograph taken? Last year? The young man turned it over and, in a split second, his face suddenly became livid. He stood still for a moment, his eyes riveted on the handwritten inscription on the back of the glossy piece of paper.

-Hey! Mon-El! Sorry to interrupt you, but do you know if we got Guato liqueur? We should have been delivered yesterday.

As she stood beside him, Rachel's insistent voice could hardly get him out of his torpor.

-Uh ... .you ... uh ... three bottles, in the reserve, he stammered.

The young alien female could not help but notice the sudden concern of his colleague, whereas a few minutes earlier, he was displaying his usual cheerfulness.

-Mon-El, are you OK? She asked shyly.

The daxamite replaced the photograph in the book and in an instant, put on his jovial poker face again.

-Everything's fine. I'll go get the bottles, he said. Oh Rachel, does it bothers you if I leave Gorak and you close the bar? I have to go see someone. It's pretty important.

-No problem, Rachel replied.

\- Thank you. I'll get the bottles and run.

He then placed the book in the inside pocket of his jacket, hanging on the wall near the counter, and slipped into the corridor leading to the store storage. Seated alone at a table facing the bar, a mysterious guy with an emaciated face and icy blue eyes, watched him disappear from the room with a carnivorous smile.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

The photograph

Chapter 2:

It was one o'clock in the morning and Kara was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She just couldn't sleep. Mon-El had not yet returned. She knew that Saturday nights were rather intense at the bar and that her boyfriend often came home very late. She glanced at the luminescent red numbers on her clock and sighed. Since Alex had left, she had had this strange and disagreeable feeling that something was wrong. In fact, it started in the afternoon when Mon-El talked about the difficulty to express ones feelings. The "little voice" in her head managed to put a name on what was disturbing her: regret. Yet the "other little voice" rumbled at the thought that she might be guilty of anything. After fifteen minutes of listening to the two little voices quarrel again and again, she jumped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. She drank a glass of water before sitting at the counter. What if Mon-El had been in trouble? What if his parents had yet again tried to take him away? Kara suddenly felt her heart squeeze. A wave of anxiety seized her, which she tried to repress. She was ridiculous. Mon-El was probably on his way back or held up at the bar to get everything back in order and he would soon pass the door. She decided to go back to bed, but before she could reach it, she changed her mind, ran straight to her wardrobe, and in a tenth of a second, she was dressed, glasses on her nose. She was about to get out of her apartment when she forced herself to pause and take a deep breath. But what was happening to her?  
For sure, she was panicking for nothing. Mon-El could very well have gone to sleep at the DEO. The building was much closer to the bar than her apartment. Maybe he needed to get some clothes and he ended up staying there for the night ... Or maybe Winn and James had gone to the bar and the three friends had decided to finish the evening together ... Or ... Damn! She was becoming completely crazy! She saw again the cold and hateful look on Rhea's face, hissing she had stolen her son. Without losing another minute, Kara left the loft and took the direction of the bar.

OoooooooooooO

-Winn? I'm on Arlow Street. It's clear here.

-I know. Everything is rather quiet tonight, the young man replied. I had a good intuition not to tell Lyra to come and help us , she would have cursed me for having wasted her time. Besides, I feel like I'm losing MY time, right now... Lyra and I could have...

-Winn! Do not finish this sentence! James interrupted him. Well, I'll go to Bailey Street and get back to the base.

-Uh, technically this is not really a "base", it's a van. But I like it when you say that.

\- Winn… Guardian lectured once again.

-Sorry. OK, copy that!

The young man turned his earcom off cut and sank into his seat, putting his feet on the control panel. The evenings were rather quiet lately. The criminals feared Supergirl, but now they also feared Guardian. He stretched as best he could before he began to yawn. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the van's door. Winn jumped.

-What the…? He yelped, looking up at the external camera's screen to see that Mon-El was standing in front of the door and waved his hand. Winn made him enter.

-Mon-El? What are you doing here?

-Well, I wanted to see you. To…talk, actually. Is James around?

Winn closed the door behind him before offering him a seat.

-Cosy, the daxamite observed, detailing the inside of the van with a smile.

-I even have a coffee machine out there, interested?

-Yes, with pleasure.

Winn got up to get two cups.

-So you want to talk ... Nice! I thought you would have preferred to spend your night with Kara rather than with two lonely vigilantes.

-I was working tonight. I'm coming from the bar.

\- How can you possibly go for a walk in the middle of the night with only a shirt on when it's fifty-one degrees outside! Winn said, handing a coffee to Mon-El.

-Thank you, the young man said. I was rather in a hurry to come. I forgot my jacket at the bar. And I do not fear the cold anyway.

-True… Kara and you are insensitive to small inconveniences such as weather, fire, bullets...

-Uh ... I'm not bulletproof, don't you remember?

-Yes, sorry. So, talking, right?

Mon-El sat up in his chair and ruffled his hair. He seemed to be looking for his words to start this big conversation. Winn gave him a questioning look as he carried the cup to his lips.

-Ok, well, I have a question. Has Kara already dated James?

Winn almost choked on his sip of coffee.

-Oh, ah, yes, uh ... he tried to say, after swallowing the best he could.

-Yes or no?

Despite the fifty-one degrees outside, Winn suddenly began to sweat and continued to stammer.

-Uh ... I don't know if I should answer ... Have you talked with Kara? Because ... well I mean ... What do you know about…well… a possible relationship between us, last year?

Mon-El stared at him without moving. His face was very serious and his gaze inquisitive. Winn deduced that the Daxamite had discovered the truth. He was trapped and preferred to capitulate. He took a deep breath before he started.

-Kara was quite "interested" in James last year but he was dating Lucy, Lois Lane's sister. Lois, who is , as you know , Clark's fiancé. Then James broke up with Lucy and Kara and he got closer. I don't think they really dated together because then, well, you came along.

Mon-El stayed silent. Winn wondered where James could be right now. Perhaps it was better for Guardian to take all his time to get back to the base after all.

-So they did not… Mon-El made a gesture with his hands that Winn refused to analyse.

Winn raised both arms in front of him as an improvised shield.

-Wow, wow, wow, I know absolutely nothing about it ... I mean, if you allude are referring to ... Winn's voice was starting to get higher pitched.

The Daxamite sighed and closed his eyes, putting his hands on his face.

-Hey Mon-El, Winn tried to reassure him, Kara is with you now. Her love story with James is over. She cares about you, a lot. I think she proved it by coming to rescue you on your parents' ship.

-I know ... I'm sorry Winn. I didn't want to embarrass you. I just wanted to know. Kara never told me about her relationship with James. I just found a picture/photograph of them in a book and I realized that there was more between them than friendship. Likewise I'm not in the best position to blame her for having hidden that sort of thing after what I did.

-I understand, "your highness", Winn tried to joke. And for what it's worth, I also understand why you did not tell her you were the prince.

Mon-El looked up at his friend with gratitude. This made Winn even more uncomfortable than he already was. As soon as the Daxamite had talked about Kara's feelings for James, he could not help thinking back to the day when he had confessed his love to the young woman. And as Mon-El was preparing to answer, Winn went ahead.

-I told her I was in love with her too, he said hastily.

The Daxamite froze and looked at him with incomprehension. Winn closed his eyes and continued. It was too late to retreat.

-Last year, I was in love with her and I confessed my feelings to her, he repeated more slowly. She kindly made me understand that she did not feel the same way. So I swallowed up my wounded pride and moved on. We have continued to be friends. Then I met Lyra. And everything is really great for me right now. I like her a lot... Even though she may be a little bit... excessive sometimes. Winn paused and awaited his friend's reaction with apprehension. An embarrassing silence settled in the van.

\- Hard not to fall in love with Kara, isn't it? Mon-El retorted finally with a sad smile.

-She is fantastic. And you won her heart.

-I am not sure of that Winn…

Mon-El got up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

-Thank you for being honest with me.

-Thank YOU for not being a jealous, ultra-possessive and irascible boyfriend, and not having smashed my skull with your superstrong fist, Winn joked.

-Mmmhhh ... I thought about it, Mon-El minced, but I still need you to do my superhero suit, so ...

-I'll start tomorrow!

OoooooooooO

No flying and no superspeed. They were too many people in the streets tonight and she was only two blocks away from the bar when her phone rang. She grabbed it in her bag and could not suppress a sigh of relief when she saw her boyfriend's first name on the screen.

-Mon-El! But what did you...

-Kara Danvers? Oh my God! a woman's voice interrupted her. She looked panicked and could hardly catch her breath.

-Who is it?

-It's Rachel! I'm at the bar with Mon-El! I found his phone in his jacket! Oh my God! Come quickly! Somebody shot him!

Kara's blood instantly froze in her veins.

OoooooooooooO

She landed in front of the bar entrance and almost tore open the door to enter. Many customers were eager to come out, screaming, bumping into the red and blue silhouette standing in the middle of the room. Kara's heart missed a beat at the sight of Mon-El, lying on the ground. Rachel stood beside him and wept. Gorak tried hard to pressure on the big red stain that was growing in the middle of his chest.

-Supergirl? Rachel snorted.

-What happened? Kara yelped, rushing towards him.

Rachel instinctively yielded her place. Among the few clients who remained there, some exclaimed, "He ran away! ", " Is he dead? "," Poor Mon-El ". Kara only grabbed a few fragments of sentences.

-Who did that? she asked.

-A client, Gorak stammered. Mon-El was arguing with that girl over there. Kara instantly turned her head toward a Lunarian female, obviously in shock, sitting at the back of the room. Then her boyfriend arrived and Mon-El and he began to fight. The guy pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest at point blank range!

-For Rao's sake, Mon-El! Stay with me! Kara implored as she saw the Daxamite begin to close his eyes.

She pushed Gorak away and began to compress the wound in his place.

-I take him with me, she said.

-Supergirl ...the alien muttered, his hands covered with blood.

Kara put an arm under Mon-El's shoulders and began to lift him. The tears in her eyes began to flow. It was not possible. She was still in her apartment making a nightmare. It could not happen. He could not die. Mon-El was now lifeless in her arms. He seemed to weight tons and she focused all her attention on his weakening pulse.

-Mon-El! Don't do that to me! Mon-El!

And suddenly she heard nothing. The young alien's heart had stopped beating.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

The photograph

 **Chapter 3**

Supergirl landed in the middle of the DEO with an unconscious Mon-El in her arms. She almost collapsed in the middle of the hall as several agents instantly stopped their activities to come and help her. J'onn arrived in his turn.

-He has been shot! He has no pulse! Help me!

\- How long has it been? the Martian exclaimed.

-I flew as fast as I could, Kara sobbed, one or two minutes maybe.

An agent brought a defibrillator.

-It will not work, J'onn declared, bring the zeta generator.

Kara had frozen. She could no longer speak, could no longer think lucidly. All she saw was the bloody hole in the breast of the man she loved. He was going to die. J'onn had to bring him back. He had to survive. The martian tore Mon-El's shirt open, revealing his wound.

-We must take this bullet out of his chest!

Kara was not sure if she had uttered these words. She had not recognized her own voice and felt that she was sinking into a sort of transe. All she could see was Mon-El's face becoming more and more pale and his blood spilling all over the DEO's gray ground. J'onn didn't even wait for the zeta generator. He rose up and turned towards her.

-Kara ... he muttered. I no longer perceive any cerebral activity. I am sorry…

Then her universe collapsed. Her legs no longer bore her. The Martian rushed to support her.

-No ... she whispered. No, it's not true ... You have to try...

Then, her sight as well, seemed to be disrupted, for she now had the impression that Mon-El's face had begun to vibrate.

-Sir! One of the agents shouted, suddenly moving away from the lifeless body lying on the ground.

-Bloody hell, the Martian exclaimed and then he backed away taking Kara with him.

Slowly, Mon-El's livid skin made way to a darker shade, black hair disappeared to make room for a smooth skull, cheeks hollowed out and ears melted into the temples. Kara couldn't believe her eyes. She grabbed J'onn's arm.

-But what is...

-It's not Mon-El. It is a Durlan shapeshifter, the Martian asserted.

OooooooooooO

Kara burst into the bar again. Gorak and Rachel were finishing putting the room in order so they jumped at the superhero's entrance. She still had her eyes reddened by tears and her features drawn by pain.

-Sorry, I did not want to frighten you, she said as she accompanied her words with a wave of the hand.

Rachel rushed to her.

-How's Mon-El?

-It wasn't Mon-El.

-What? Gorak was taken aback.

-It was a Durlan shapeshifter. You have to tell me exactly what happened before the attack.

Rachel started her story: the crowd, Mon-El preparing cocktails, taking his break, leaving the bar for thirty minutes to settle his urgent affair and finally returning under the pretext that he would eventually help for closing. Then, his altercation with the Lunarian girl happened.

-What urgent business? Kara asked, now intrigued.

-Well, he said he had to go see someone.

-Did he say who it was?

-No, but that was weird. Something must have upset him because he was reading this book and suddenly changed his mind and decreed that he had to leave. And now that I think about it, when he came back, his attitude with this girl was too shady! I had never seen Mon-El so angry with a client and especially not with a woman! But … Oh my god! His girlfriend Kara! Is she aware that Mon-El is not injured? After the rescue, it was the first person I called! Her number was in his phone!

-I talked to her. She knows, Kara retorted. It was not Mon-El who came back after leaving the bar. It was the Durlan who took his appearance.

-And the shooter? Gorak asked.

-The DEO is on it. They'll find him. They arrested the Lunarian girl and they are interrogating her. For now I have to find the real Mon-El, where are his stuffs? The kryptonian asked eagerly.

Rachel pointed at the jacket hanging behind the bar. Kara grabbed the piece of cloth and began to search his pockets. She found the phone in the right one and her book in the inside one. When trying to get it out, something fell to the ground at her feet. It was a photograph and she leaned over to pick it up. She recognized it immediately. A shot taken last year on the balcony of their floor at Catco. She had completely forgotten that she had kept this portrait of them. As Mon-El had done about an hour ago, she turned the photograph over.

-Oh no, she whispered, reading what she recognized as her handwriting:

 _James Olsen. I love you._

The Kryptonian remained a long time staring at the manuscript words. Mon-El had read them. She wondered how he could have reacted. Rachel had said he had gone see someone. Did he want to come to the apartment and ask her to explain? Had he gone to see James? Was he angry? Disappointed? Sad?

-Supergirl? What do we do now? Rachel's voice pulled her out of her dithering.

Kara took a deep breath before answering.

-Go home. It has been a rough evening. I thank you for everything.

The young alien greeted her back with a nod before slipping away.

-You care very much about him, don't you? I mean, Mon-El… Gorak added.

Kara pressed the photograph more strongly between her fingers.

-We are partners, she replied.

OooooooooooO

The Daxamite arrived in front of the bar. Of course, it was closed. He cursed himself internally for being so stupid. He had been so turned upside down by this photograph that he had blindly gone ahead, forgetting his jacket and his phone. Fortunately, his DEO badge was still in the pocket of his jeans. He had somewhat lost the notion of time. Two o'clock in the morning. There was no need to go back to Kara's apartment and risk waking her up. Not to mention that his keys were in his jacket too. What an idiot! There was only one solution left: spend the night on his camp bed in the DEO basement.  
At this hour, the hall on the ground floor was empty. He arrived in front of the guard, Ed, and gratified him with a bow before passing his badge and placing his hand on the biometric reader. The entrance door opened and he walked straight to the elevators. He went down to the dormitory and pushed open the door of his quarters. It must have been more than three weeks since he had slept here. The gray dominance of the room was not the most comforting and tonight, Mon-El really needed comfort. He fell on the cot before turning on the little lamp beside him. He could not help but think of Kara. Her smile, her eyes , her voice. He was stupid. He was the luckiest man - rather the luckiest alien – on Earth to have her, even if she did not feel the hundredth of what he felt for her. She cared about him, he was sure of it. She had told him several times that she was happy with him. He had no point of comparison. He had never fallen in love before. All he knew was that he was ready to die for her and that he could no longer live without her.

The big problem was SHE was ready to die for any citizen of National City and so now , he needed to know what she really felt for him. Most of the time, he was always the one who whispered tender words to her ear, trying to touch her or kiss her. And at first, it suited him very well ... until he found the photo. He wasn't mad at James, just like he wasn't mad at Winn. What man on earth could not instantly fall in love with Kara? No. It was the inscription which had torn his heart. _I love you_. Kara had written it. Kara had felt love for someone other than him and had felt the need to write it. And it had been hurting him because he had been waiting her to say these words since the day he had pronounced them himself. Mon-El closed his eyes and lay down, fully clothed , on the cot. He was tired. It was better to sleep and let the night try to appease things.

OooooooooooO

-He's not in my apartment, Kara said as she walked into the control room.

J'onn was standing beside Dana who was playing on the keyboard of Winn's station.

-Do you want me to call Alex or Winn?

-No, I just saw Winn. James and he were on patrol in the streets tonight and Winn told me that Mon-El had gone to find him when he left the bar.

-Where is he now? J'onn asked with a worried expression.

-Winn thought he'd go home but he's not there. Damn it, J'onn. Why is this Durlan in National City? Do you think Mon-El's parents are once again responsible?

-I don't think so, the Martian replied. Apparently, it's a bleak story of settling accounts. The Lunarian female and her boyfriend are receivers. The Durlan wanted to buy weapons and the negotiations went wrong. But we must be vigilant. Maybe this Durlan was not alone.

Kara could no longer hide her anxiety. She was literally stamping.

-Uh ... Sir? Dana suddenly exclaimed.

The two aliens turned towards the blonde woman.

-Mon-El is here, she announced.

-What? Kara said as she stared at the screen.

\- His badge was just recorded at the building front door and the camera three detected his presence in the corridor leading to the dormitory.

J'onn didn't even have time to blink that Kara had already left the room.

OooooooooooooO

The dormitory door opened abruptly. Mon-El jumped into his bed and took a few seconds to emerge from the deep sleep in which he was plunged.

-Mon-El ... the relief in Kara's voice was undeniable.

The young man rubbed his eyes and wanted to stand up when he felt two arms clinging around his neck. Kara was now snuggling up against him. She seemed to want to squeeze him with all her strength and swallow him up.

-Wow! Well, not that I complain about this fabulous display of affection but ... What are you doing here in your Supergirl's suit? What is happening?

The young woman decided to release her embrace only to put her hands on either side of his face and kiss him passionately. Mon-El slakened off. He placed his hands round her waist and tasted his girlfriend's lips with delight.

-You're alive, she muttered as they both caught their breath.

Kara looked so desperate that Mon-El began to worry.

-Hey ... I'm here, I just forgot my keys and ... What the hell is going on Kara?

The young woman inhaled deeply and told him the whole story.

-I'm sorry, she concluded in a whisper.

The Daxamite slipped his fingers into her golden curls.

-Why? He asked without understanding.

Kara pulled him away gently and stood up. She was now in front of him, in the middle of the room, and inwardly, she seemed to struggle to find the perfect words.

-Kara… Mon-El repeated, rising in his turn to join her.

The young woman stopped him with a wave of the hand.

-Please Mon-El, don't ... Let me talk. I need you to let me talk, okay?

-OK, he consented, swallowing hard.

Kara began to join both hands and twist her fingers. It was not the first time he saw her do this. She was nervous. So, she began to speak.

-I know you saw the photograph of James and me and you read what was written on the back.

-Kara ... Mon-El began.

-Please, Kara interrupted him.

Mon-El raised his hands before him to comply.

-When I confessed to you that last year I had to choose between being Supergirl and having a relationship, I was talking about having a relationship with James. I was in love with him. Like a teenage girl who writes love words on the back of a photo, she added with a sad laugh.

Kara's eyes misted over. Mon-El's heart tightened but he did not say a word.

-I had a hard time confessing my feelings to him, as you can imagine. And in the end, every time we wanted to be together, there was always something coming in the way, preventing us from doing it. Call it chance, fate ... Whatever ... And then, you arrived on Earth. As soon as I saw the pod, I couldn't believe it. I was sure you were a survivor from Krypton, and I thought that my cousin and I were not the only ones left. I didn't hesitate a second before opening it ... And I saw you. You were unconscious, but alive. And I don't know why but it was like Krypton was reborn...

With the back of her hand, Kara wiped the tear that had begun to run down her cheek. Mon-El couldn't stand it any longer. He took a step towards her, but as she resumed her speech, he stopped.

-J'onn and I led you to the DEO and you were placed in observation in the infirmary. The next day, James and I planned a date. And the date was canceled ... Again. We talked and I remember telling him that I had to find my way first, learning to be Kara, to be a journalist... Just some false reasons. Because I know why, after wanting to be with him so much, I suddenly only saw him as a friend ...

Kara paused and looked at Mon-El.

\- I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you in this pod.

The daxamite's heart missed a beat. He felt as if he had been struck by lightning, unable to move and barely able to breathe. Kara's azure eyes pierced his.

\- Now I know. I pretend to be detached, to have complete mastery of my emotions ... But you have made all this shatter. I stood firm. I tried to hate you when I knew you were from Daxam. I tried to cling to this old war between our worlds because I was afraid of what I felt, of what you awakened in me. You confessed you never felt this way before. Neither do I. That's why I reacted like this when I found out that you lied to me and that you were the prince. That's why I thought I was losing my mind when your parents took you. That's why I thought I'd die with you when you were in my arms at the bar...

This time, tears streamed down Kara's cheeks and Mon-El could not help but rush to her and put his hands on either side of her face.

-Hey ... chhhh, I'm here. I'm fine.

The young woman grabbed his arms and they remained a long time looking at each other without saying a word.

-I love you Mon-El.

 _Oh Rao… She said it_. The daxamite no longer hesitated. He kissed her passionately and Kara clung to him as if touching his skin had become a vital need for her. Mon-El felt the young woman's body finally relaxing in his arms, her warmth and the caress of her tongue awakening all his senses. His brain had difficulty assimilating the flow of informations she had thrown to him in the past few minutes. Only one thing resonated in his mind now: she had said it.

Finally they stopped to catch their breath, unable to move away from each other, forehead to forehead and heart to heart. Mon-El searched for Kara's gaze and when he met the incandescent comets again, he offered the young woman his most resplendent smile.

-Ditto, he whispered, his eyes full of stars.

THE END


End file.
